FLOW: BURN
BURN is a song by FLOW and the opening of the game Tales of Berseria. Romaji Fukiareru kaze tachidomaru mono Samayoeru kokorotachi yo Shibarareta seigi nariyamanu SORROW Tsugi no ippo fumidasenai Shikai kumorseta Namida wo Houmurisatte Yami wo nukedashita kibou wa Yoriissou sono Kagayaki wo mashite Azayaka na IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY Kakenukero GO AHEAD THE WAY Matatonai Inochi moyashite Tomadoi wa TAKE IT ALL AWAY Doko made mo JUST BELIEVE YOUR WAY Sekai to Iu na no FIELD ni Isshin ni hanatsu hikari de Yakitsukete miseru yo Omoi wo Afureteru you de nanka tarinai ya Souzoushii yoru tadayoeba Nantonaku fuan de kakimidasu TOMORROW Mikiwamenakucha ikenai Toki ni me ni mieru Mono yori Mienai mono no hou ga Taisetsu dattari shitte Ashita wa ittai docchi dai? Wakatteru you de kanchigai Kotae wo Mitsukerarezu ni Furuitatsu kokoro ga aru Yuruginai omoi ga aru Sore sae Tashika nara ii Yasashiku terasu tsuki ga Hohoemu Azayaka na IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY Kakenukero GO AHEAD THE WAY Matatonai Inochi moyashite Tomadoi wa TAKE IT ALL AWAY Doko made mo JUST BELIEVE YOUR WAY Sekai to Iu na no FIELD ni Isshin ni hanatsu hikari de Yakitsukete miseru yo Omoi wo Kanji 吹き荒れる風　立ち止まる者 さまよえる心達よ 縛られた正義　鳴り止まぬsorrow 次の一歩踏み出せない 視界曇らせた涙を葬り去って 闇を抜け出した希望はより一層その輝きを増して 鮮やかなIt's a brand new day　駆け抜けろGo ahead the way またとない命燃やして 戸惑いはTake it all away　どこまでもJust believe your way 世界という名のフィールドに 一心に放つ光で　焼き付けてみせるよ　想いを 溢れてるようで　なんか足りないや 騒々しい夜に漂えば 何となく不安で　かき乱すtomorrow 見極めなくちゃ生けない 時に目に見えるものより　見えないものの方が　大切だったりして 明日は一体どっちだい　わかってるようで勘違い 答えを見つけられずに 奮い立つ心がある　揺るぎない想いがある それさえ確かならいい 優しく照らす月が微笑む 鮮やかなIt's a brand new day　駆け抜けろGo ahead the way またとない命燃やして 戸惑いはTake it all away　どこまでもJust believe your way 世界という名のフィールドに 一心に放つ光で　焼き付けてみせるよ　想いを English Translation All ye wandering hearts, Standing still amid a blistering wind- With justice bound tight.... never-ending sorrow... You're unable to take the next step. So obliterate those tears that clouded your vision; Your hopes, having managed to escape the darkness, will continue to increase in brilliance! On this brilliant, brand-new day... run on through - go ahead on your way! Burn that life you'll only live once! Even amid confusion, take it all away... endlessly onward - just believe your way! Unto that playing field known as "The World"! Releasing a focused light, we'll burn deep... these feelings! It seems about to overflow... yet somehow insufficient... When you drift amidst this noisy night. Somehow uneasy, tomorrow is shaken and stirred, So you've gotta keep things straight in your mind. Sometimes things unseen... are more precious than what lies before our eyes. Which way is tomorrow? It seems clear, but you end up mistaken... ...unable to find an answer. But you have an encouraging heart, and unshakable beliefs; If those remain firm, that's all you need! A gently shining moon smiles upon you... On this brilliant, brand-new day... run on through - go ahead on your way! Burn that life you'll only live once! Even amid confusion, take it all away... endlessly onward - just believe your way! Unto that playing field known as "The World"! Releasing a focused light, we'll burn deep... these feelings! Unofficial English Version For all the lost hearts out there Who are still standing still While amidst the raging gusts of wind until With justice shackled and bound tight... Your never ending sorrow You're unable to advance to the next step So get rid of all those tears, believe there's hope Destroy those tears and doubts Your faith can break the chains of darkness It's been waiting for so long So let it shine and guide the way Today’s just a brilliant, brand new day Lets go ahead now go, and lead the way A burning life!!! Live it in your own way In the confusion, take it all away Keep moving forward, just believe your way The sky is tall, Life is just the game we play This is the light we shine to guide the way And deep inside it's burning, it shows Our hope it glows When it starts to overflow, You realize something's missing In this noisy night you're all alone drifting For some reason you're anxious, A shaken up tomorrow So you've gotta keep things straight in your mind Sometimes the things that you can't see are more... Precious than the things that you... Are able to distinguish Just which way's tomorrow, it seems clear... But you're actually quite mistaken What's the reason You can't find your answer? You have a strong heart and a sturdy creed As long as those remain that's all you need To continue On in this cruel world of ours The scarlet moon's gentle shimmer Shines on you Today’s just a brilliant, brand new day Lets go ahead now go, and lead the way A burning life!!! Live it in your own way In the confusion, take it all away Keep moving forward, just believe your way The sky is tall, Life is just the game we play This is the light we shine to guide the way And deep inside it's burning, it shows Our hope it glows Category:FLOW Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Tales